


Achilles Heel

by YouCanCallMeSister



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dadza, DreamSMP - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Flirting, Possible Character Death, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCanCallMeSister/pseuds/YouCanCallMeSister
Summary: “Sure,” he allowed. The voices in Techno’s head roared to life again, speaking so fast and so loud he couldn’t tell what they were saying. “Shall we continue to talk about how pretty she is as she bleeds to death or…” he trailed off as he stood up.“You want to help her?” Tommy’s eyebrows shot up and his mouth fell open a little.“I’m an anarchist Tommy, not a monster.”
Relationships: Technoblade & Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I saw a theory that compared Techno to Achilles instead of the King from Theseus' story and this idea popped up, enjoy!

The tundra was silent except for the soft crunch of boots in the snow and the howling wind that nearly drowned it out. Two figures made their way through the snow bags laden down with supplies. 

The first figure was tall and imposing, a long fur rimmed cloak covered wide-set shoulders, a hoglin mask covered their face, long pink hair in a loose braid whipped around in the wind, and a crown that seemed to sit perfectly on their head despite the wind. Next to him was a shorter figure, with long gangly limbs, a blonde boy who hadn’t finished growing yet. The shorter figure struggled with the weight of his bag but his companion paid him no mind. The taller figure trudged on, and the shorter one had to take two steps to his one to keep up.

“Technoblade…” The shorter figure said, breaking the silence. 

The man sighed. He was surprised Tommy had even lasted five minutes in silence. All he wanted to do was go home, send Tommy to bed (forcefully if he had to), and sleep. Spending all afternoon and most of the night in the mines with the boy had tested his patience. Now with home visible in the distance, only a hundred feet, his fatigue had truly set in. 

_ Kill him,  _ a voice whispered in the back of his mind.  _ Blood for the blood god. _

Instead, Techno said, “Yes, Tommy?”

“Do you think,” he hesitated, “do you think that Dream is worried about me?”

“We talked about this Tommy,” his voice was even but firm. “Dream doesn’t-”

Techno froze, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end, and his red eyes narrowed. He drew his pickaxe. Tommy skidded to stop next to him, eyes wide trying to spot what had caught the attention of his friend.

The sound of an arrow zipping through the air hit Techno’s sensitive ears and he tilted his head to the side causing the arrow to just bearly miss. Tommy gave a startled yelp as he caught sight of the skeleton behind them. Techno didn’t seem surprised though, he moved with an ease that shouldn’t have been possible with a bag full of stone and ore. It only took two well-placed hits and the skeleton had fallen to pieces at his feet. 

Tommy sighed in relief, once again glad that he had stumbled across Technoblade and that the man hadn’t thrown him out. 

Techno however didn’t relax, his eyes settled on a spot about fifty feet from the steps to their home. “Tommy, did you leave my stuff out again?”

He gave an angry scoff, “Listen here you dick head,” Tommy started, his voice rising and face flush with anger. “One time, one time, are you never going to let that go?”

“Then what’s that?” Techno asked his chin jutting out.

“How am I supposed to know?” his voice carried across the empty space. “For all I know you left it out!”

“Why would I leave my stuff out in the snow?” Techno’s voice kept its monotone, but the voices in his mind grew louder. In an effort to ignore them he moved forward, keeping his pickaxe at the ready.

“Oi, don’t you just walk away from me!” Tommy shouted after him trying to keep up with the longer strides.

Techno ignored him, crossing the distance to the lump in the snow quickly. He could see that whatever it was, was cloth, a design he didn’t recognize. He tightened his grip on the pickaxe, the last time he had visitors hadn’t ended very well. 

After reaching the cloth he crouched, and in the light of his torch, he could see the snow around it had been dyed red. 

_ Blood! _ The Voices roared.  _ Blood, Blood, Blood for the blood god! _

“Holy shit.” Tommy’s voice sounded behind him. Breaking the clamoring in Techno’s head.

They were covered with a thin cloak, blocking them from view. With careful hands, Techno turned the person over. Three arrows protruded from the person’s right side, another a little lower on their thigh, and one last one in their left shoulder. All put there by the skeleton he had just dispatched if he had to guess. While those were bad and would need treatment right away, it was the rather large stab wound on the left side that was the most cause for concern. Even packed with a cloth and held down with a belt it was still bleeding profusely. 

Tommy leaned closer, his torchlight washing over the figure on the ground giving the two a better look at them. Their armor was made almost entirely of black leather, except for rather simple gold pauldrons, gauntlets, and greaves. On their face was a rather strange mask. Made from the same material as the rest of their amour, the mask rested along their hairline, jutting out into long arching horns and down along their jawline and obscuring their mouth in what looked like jagged teeth. Two swords made of the same metal as their amour rested next to them, caked with layers of dried blood.

“Who the fuck is that?” Tommy asked. 

Techno sighed, “Tommy please, stop with the cussing.” He ignored the childish insult the boy threw at him as he reached to remove the mask from their face. Pale blonde, nearly white, hair spilled out as the mask was pulled off. 

“Holy shit!” Tommy shouted. “Is that a woman?” 

The boy was right, it was a woman with a heart-shaped face, smooth pale skin was stretched over high cheekbones, her eyes were shut but were almond-shaped, high arching eyebrows rested above them the same pale shade of her hair. Dirt was smugged across her thin nose, her lips full but marred on the right side, as a long jagged scar cut through them.

“Do you recognize her?” Techno asked. Tommy had spent more time in L’manberg than he had.

The blond-haired boy narrowed his blue eyes on her but shook his head no after a moment. “She’s pretty,” he said after a beat of silence. Techno’s face turned to the boy, and while it was covered by his hoglin mask, Tommy knew the expression on the man’s face well enough. “Don’t give me that look!” he protested. “It’s true.” 

“Sure,” he allowed. The voices in Techno’s head roared to life again, speaking so fast and so loud he couldn’t tell what they were saying. “Shall we continue to talk about how pretty she is as she bleeds to death or…” he trailed off as he stood up.

“You want to help her?” Tommy’s eyebrows shot up and his mouth fell open a little. Tommy let out a grunt as Techno shoved his bag at him, his arms already weighed down with his own. 

Techno slid his pickaxe back into place before he picked up her weapons, sliding them into the empty scabbard at his waist where his sword should’ve been. The blades were thinner than his own, meaning after a small struggle they both fit in snugly. He strapped her mask to his belt.

“I’m an anarchist Tommy, not a monster.” he bent over, lifting her off the ground as carefully as he could. She was lighter than he expected and he frowned. “Besides, what would Phil say if he found out we left someone to die in the snow?” Techno grimaced at the thought, the older man would not be happy with them. He moved towards the house, leaving Tommy struggling with the bags. 

“Get the door, would you,” Techno called over his shoulder earning a new round of cursing from the boy. 

Tommy was tempted to just leave the bags out in the snow, but he was sure that would earn him a stab wound of his own. He grumbled and followed after the man, careful to step around the trail of blood that their new friend left. 

Techno waited patiently at the door when a small pained groan emitted from the woman in his arms, her body tensed. He felt his own body tense in response waiting for something to happen. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment, giving him a view of purple eyes that almost seemed to glow in the low light. 

The voices echoed around his mind, distant but demanding, circling round and round, but he still could tell what they wanted.

The sound of Tommy’s foot hitting the bottom step caused him to look away slamming him back into the moment. Her body relaxed and she passed out again. 

“Hurry up,” Techno told him. 

“She getting heavy?” Tommy sassed back. 

Techno snorted, “I could have carried her and my bag.” he told him. Tommy shot him a dirty look.

“Then why didn’t you?” he demanded. The man smirked, shrugging a shoulder.

“I thought it would be funny,” he admitted. “Now get the door. It’s cold out here and neither of you is dressed for snow.”

Tommy grumbled as he followed the orders, unlocking the door and pushing it open for them. Entering the small house behind the man, Tommy dropped the bags to the ground with a loud thud. Techno glared over his shoulder at him, which Tommy refused to meet. 

Techno turned intending to take the woman upstairs to treat her wounds when his eyes landed on the latter. The man sighed. The house was small, stairs would have been a waste of space, which would have been fine if it was still just him. Now he had Tommy, who had tried living in his basement, a woman who was knocking on death’s door, and on occasion a ghost. Techno really just wished he could go back to retirement. 

“Help me,” he told the boy. 

Tommy moved to his side, glancing up at him. Techno seemed to hesitate before passing over the woman to Tommy. Techno climbed up the latter to the second floor, before leaning over the edge, “Pass her up.” he told him.

Tommy struggled under her weight for a moment before he was able to angle her in a way for Techno to get a grip on her shoulders, hauling her up the rest of the way. He peaked back over the edge down to the lower floor. “Grab two-” he cut himself off looking back at the woman, “no three potions of rejuvenation. Wool, cloth, and leather for bandages.” Tommy nodded turning serious before rushing off to the chests. 

Techno lifted the woman back off the ground and moved her to his bed. She made a noise of complaint as he laid her down but didn’t wake up again. He placed her mask on his nightstand. He removed his mask, dropping it onto the table beside hers. Pulling over a chair he settled in before getting to work. He started removing her amour without disturbing her injuries, slowly stacking it on the floor next to the bed. The only sound in the house was the shallow breathing of the woman on the bed and the soft creek of the chests Tommy was looking through. 

As he pulled off her last gauntlet, Tommy’s head peeked over the opening, placing the items on the floor before pulling his up the rest of the way. Grabbing the items off the floor before scrambling towards the man and laying them on an empty space of the bed. 

Techno grabbed one of the potions, lifting her slightly so she was sitting up, and slowly tipped the potion down her throat. Easing her back down when she was finished he glanced at the boy.

“I’ll need your help with this,” Techno told him, his voice was even as always but Tommy could see the tightness around his eyes. “Pulling these arrows out will hurt, she may wake up and I need you to hold her still if she does.”

Tommy nodded. Techno snapped the shaft of the arrow in her shoulder, before rolling her onto her side, finding where the arrowhead was, and with a quick yank pulled it out. The woman’s purple eyes blew open wide but unseeing, a screech tore out of her throat. “Shit!” Tommy yelped. His hands pushing her back down on the bed. 

“Hey,” Techno’s voice cut through her screaming. She still struggled. He suddenly wished Phil was here, he would be able to calm the girl. He placed his hand on her forehead causing her eyes to snap to him. “You’re safe, sit still, we’re trying to help.” She settled for a moment, eyes searching his own before they rolled back up and she passed out from the pain again.

“What the hell was that?” Tommy asked. 

“Like I said, pulling an arrow out hurts,” Techno said, glancing at him from the corner of his eye, “would you know first hand?” he offered. 

Tommy sputtered. “What the hell!”

“Stop with your yelling, you’ll wake her up again.” 

“You can’t just say things like that!”

“I think you’ll find that I can,” Techno said evenly. He grabbed some wool handing it to Tommy. “Put pressure on the wound. If it starts to bleed through it press harder.” 

Tommy grimaced on the women’s behalf but did as he was told. Techno worked on cutting the leather into strips so he could tie it off. The two worked in silence, each time an arrow was removed Tommy cringed, waiting for another scream to break the silence, but that never happened. 

Techno tied off the strip of leather at her thigh. He sighed, glancing at the woman, her face was pulled into a frown. Reaching over and grabbing another potion, he repeated the same process from earlier. As the potion took effect he nudged Tommy. “I’ll hold her up, you unstrap her chest plate. That stab wound needs some serious stitches.” 

Tommy got to work, and when he pulled the chest plate away he caught a glimpse of what it was made of. “Technoblade, look.” he showed him the spot where she had been stabbed. While it was mostly made of leather, it was reinforced with a thin layer of netherite. The two shared a long look. “Even this thin…” Tommy trailed off.

“It would be incredibly hard to break.” Techno finished. “What happened to her?”

The question lingered in the air as they turned back into the woman. Techno pulled off the back of her armor passing it to the boy next to him. Laying her back down on the bed pulling off the layers of cloth she had wrapped around her waist. As he pulled away the last layer of cloth a clattering of things hitting the floor broke the stillness of the room. Glancing down the two found three daggers glittering back at them. 

“How many weapons does she have?” Tommy asked. He glanced at Techno, “I know everything you touch is a weapon, but five blades?” 

_ Blood god. _ One single voice chanted in the back of Techno’s mind before more joined in.  _ Blood god. Blood god. Blood godd- _

“Who is this woman?” Tommy’s words broke through the yelling voices. 

“What I want to know is how she found us,” Techno said, turning to the nightstand and pulling out a small sowing kit and his glasses. “Go get some water Tommy and some snow.”

Tommy moved away from the bed, “Snow?” he asked. 

“To numb the skin after it’s clean.” Techno placed his glasses on and begun trying to soak up what blood he could with the wool while he was waiting. The sound of Tommy scrambling up the latter met his ears. Passing over the supplies, he hovered at Techno’s shoulder watching as he worked. “Will you remove her greaves for me?” Techno asked. Eyes not moving from the diligent work.

As the sound of one of her boots hitting the floor loudly filled the room Techno turned to Tommy, glaring at him over the top of his glasses. “Sorry.” the boy muttered before gently placing the second shoe next to the first. He moved back to Techno’s shoulder, seeing that the wound was mostly closed at this point and the bleeding was significantly slowed. The boy stifled a yawn.

“Get some sleep Tommy,” Techno told him.

“Are you-”

“I’m almost done. I’ll give her another potion and then all we have to do is wait for her to wake up.” Techno paused for a moment as if considering something. “Hopefully with less screaming this time.” Tommy rolled his eyes but nodded none the less. 

“Yell if you need me, Big T,” he said before making his way back down the latter to go to his room. 

Finishing the stitches in peace, adding wool, and then tying it off with a strip of leather, he sat back in his chair with a sigh. 

_ Blankets.  _ A voice chimed.

_ She’s cold! _ Another insisted. 

Then they all chimed in.  _ Cold! Under blankets! Help her! _

He moved to follow with their demands. Lifting her, pulling the blankets back before settling her back down and pulling the blanket up to her chin. Then moving around grabbing the extra supplies to take back downstairs. He eyed the bags that Tommy had dumped on the floor before deciding to deal with it later, or better yet, making Tommy put them away.

After putting the wool, cloth, and leather away, adding more wood to the fireplace, and starting more rejuvenation potions he found himself back in the chair next to the woman. She was still very pale but he couldn’t tell if that was from the loss of blood or just how she was. Even with the added fuel to the fire she shivered. Not giving it much thought he pulled the large cloak from his shoulders and placed it over her. After a few minutes, the shivering stopped and she gave a content sigh. 

Techno reached into his nightstand, pulling out his copy of  _ The Art of War  _ before leaning back in his seat.

_ So much for sleep, _ He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Technoblade wasn’t sure how long he had spent in his chair next to his bed. The fire had long been burnt out and the sun was starting to shine through the windows. He glanced up at the figure in his bed. Even though she was still asleep her eyebrows were furrowed and a frown tugged at her lips. He noticed a small sheen of sweat had broken out on her forehead and he frowned. He set his book and glasses down on the nightstand before reaching out and laying a hand on her forehead. His frown deepened when he felt how feverish she was, when he had cleaned the wounds the night before he saw no signs of an infection in any of them.

The feeling of something cool against her head drew a soft groan from her and in a flash, he drew back. He watched as her eyes fluttered opened, purple eyes surveying their surroundings before landing on him.

“Who are you?” She asked. Her voice was raspy from disuse. She shifted in the bed trying to get a better look at the figure, before stopping abruptly as her whole body protested in pain but that was enough.

The male’s figure was large with broad shoulders. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she acknowledged he was good looking but his posture in the chair he sat in was setting her on edge. To most, he would look relaxed with the way he leaned back in the chair, but she could see how still he sat like all his muscles were coiled to spring. What confirmed her thought that he was far more dangerous than he appeared was the two large scars that cut across his face. One cut across his left eye stopping just below his cheekbone and the other ran from one side of his face to his other across his nose. Very few would live after wounds like those.

Techno raised an eyebrow at her. “You’re the one I found bleeding out in my yard,” he said, watching as she relaxed at his words when moments before it looked like she was going to try to bolt. “Shouldn’t I be the one asking the questions?”

“Eloise.”

“What?”

“My name,” she said, before attempting to move again, but her arm gave out and she crashed into the bed.

Techno watched as she struggled but made no effort to move to help. “You’ve been shot with five arrows, stabbed and you have a fever, perhaps you should rest,” he told her.

She ignored his words and after struggling again finally managed to pull herself into a sitting position, “What about my back?”

Techno raised a single eyebrow, he hadn’t seen anything that indicated that she had more wounds, _how much of a beating did this woman take and how was she still alive?_ He asked himself, the voices in his mind building in the back of his mind into a low buzz.

She watched his face for a long moment and he wasn’t sure what she was looking for but after pursing her lips slightly she undid the small clasp of her cloak letting it fall away before working on her overshirt. When she was done she hesitated as if she was psyching herself up for something before letting it fall away too. Her black undershirt left most of her back exposed, and he could see exactly what she had meant.

Technoblade wasn’t one who usually got squeamish he had seen plenty of blood and wounds, but what he saw even gave him a pause. Blood covered her back in varied states of dryness all dripping down from massive wounds at her shoulder blades, someone had carved her open. He wasn’t sure the reason until she moved he caught sight of what he was sure was bone and cartilage, like she had a joint where it shouldn’t be.

 _Wings._ He realized. _She had wings, just like Philza, and someone had..._

The voices in his mind roared to life again too loud for him to make anything out, but they were loud enough to drown out the sound of steps on the ladder.

“Hey Techno, is she-” Tommy’s voice started before he cut himself off, “What the fuck is wrong with her back!” the boy shouted. Techno surged to his feet at the boy’s shouting, sending the chair he had been in to the floor with a loud crash.

The loud noise startled Eloise and her reaction was immediate, she jumped from the bed running deeper into the room, shoving her back into the bookcase in the corner. Techno could see her chest rising and falling rapidly, and her eyes were blown open wide, glowing lightly. When her eyes landed on Tommy, who was frozen at the top of the ladder, her lips pulled back baring her teeth, showing them off for the first time. Four wickedly sharp teeth were on display, two on both her upper and lower jaw, something he often saw on predators. Techno ran his tongue over his own sharpened teeth on his lower jaw.

“Tommy,” Techno’s voice was stern, “leave.”

“What?” The boy demanded, “I didn’t do anything.”

“You’re scaring her.”

“Me?” Tommy shouted again, stepping off the ladder, “You’re the one who made the chair-” he started again, moving into the room, but froze when a deep rumbling growl stopped him in his tracks.

Neither Techno nor Tommy had ever heard anything quite like it before, but the message was very clear, the blonde in the corner was not happy. The boy felt the hair on the back of his neck rise as he met the eyes of the woman and another growl built in her throat.

“Tommy,” Techno tried again.

“Yeah, no, I-I got it.” He scrambled for the ladder, disappearing down it quickly.

After the boy was gone, Eloise’s eyes moved to him, her gowling had stopped but her teeth were still bared and her eyes still shimmered with light. He kept his eyes on her chin, slouching his shoulders, trying for the first time in a long time to appear as non-threatening as possible.

“You’re safe,” the man told her, with his hands raised and slid a foot forward. “I didn’t tell you earlier, but I’m Technoblade.” He avoided eye contact but searched her face for any type of recognition of his name but found none. “The loud child is Tommy,” he edged forward but stopped when her lips pulled back even more. “He’s loud but mostly harmless.”

Eloise kept her eyes glued to him, she knew logically he wouldn’t have helped her just to turn around and kill her, but that part of her was pushed so far to the side that it wasn’t going to do her any good. Her back was on fire, and pressing against the bookshelves was just making it worse. Her knees were shaking, her body still very weak from her wounds, and she wasn’t sure how long she was going to be able to keep upright.

He took another step forward, and when she did nothing but watch, he took another. “Your back needs treatment,” he said with another step. “I don’t know what happened to you,” he took another step. She had tensed up, even further than she had been, but made no move to stop him from approaching. “I can help you,” he took one final step before holding out a hand.

They stayed like that for a long time, Techno with his hand extended and Eloise watching, waiting for him to lash out. It wasn’t until now with as close as he was that Techno realized how small she was. He was taller than most people he met, but she was smaller than even Tubbo if he had to guess.

Slowly her breathing returned to normal as the adrenaline fled her body, and with it the last bit of her energy. Deciding to take a chance, Eloise reached out clasping his much larger hand with her own. Techno carefully led her back to the chair, and after setting it right helped her sit.

He observed the damage quietly, mentally taking stock of what he would need, he had treated plenty of wounds before but nothing quite like this. Phil’s wings had been damaged in the explosion with Wilbur, but her’s weren't just damaged they were _gone_.

With a quick whisper that he would be back, he climbed down the ladder and found Tommy waiting at the bottom.

“I didn’t mean,” he started, it was clear he was trying to keep his voice down, but it was still just a tad loud. Techno shushed him before moving around him to the chests pulling potions, wool, leather, and other items from them.

“We need more regen potions,” Techno said. Reaching into another chest he tossed empty bottles to the boy who caught them. Tommy moved to fulfill the clear request. “I know you didn’t,” The man’s voice was pitched lower to keep it from startling their guest.

“She-” Tommy stopped himself, he had seen her back pretty well, he just wasn’t sure if what he saw was right. “Did she…” the boy didn’t know how to ask the question. “Is she like-”

“Yeah,” Techno answered and stashed the supplies into a bag to make it easier to carry.

“How?” The boy asked.

“I don’t know.”

“Well, how did she-”

“Don’t ask her that.” Techno stopped at the base of the ladder. He fixed the boy with a harsh glare and his voice had darkened. “That’s something you have to earn.” Before disappearing to the second floor.

He laid out the supplies on the bed, handing her a regen potion which she knocked back quickly. He took the small bottle from her before replacing it with a much larger one. Glancing at him over her shoulder, with one pale eyebrow raised. “For the pain,” he explained. She hummed but took a swig of the amber liquid anyway.

“Smooth.” she complimented.

“This is going to hurt,” he said, trying to brace her.

She wanted to tell him that nothing would even hurt as much as what she had already been through. That losing limbs, the _way_ that she had, would hurt more than anything he could ever do to her. She didn’t though, instead she took another swig of the bottle and nodded her head.

They sat in silence as Techno worked. The only sounds in the house were the clinking of bottles, the sounds of chests opening as Tommy worked downstairs, or the slosh of liquid as Eloise took another drink.

“We’ll need to check them tomorrow,” Techno said, handing her another regen potion after he was done. “The one on your side too.” She nodded as she drank it. She stood but her body wasn’t quite ready for it and she started to wobble. Techno reached out, to steady her.

“Thank you,” she said, lowering herself into the bed. Between the pain, alcohol, and the experiences over the last few days, she wanted to sleep and never wake up. She pulled the blankets up to her chin, catching a scent that relaxed her

“I’ll be downstairs,” Techno said, “If you need anything, just call.” He snuffed the candle out, sending the room into darkness.

The sound of her soft voice stopped him as he was about to climb down the ladder. “My brother.”

“Huh?”

“You said you didn’t know what happened to me.” She burrowed further under the covers, his red cloak still on top. “My brother did this to me.”


End file.
